Introspection
by EagleDown
Summary: An alternate look at the events between the retrieval of FAB1 and John returning to TB5 following the events of 'The Man From TB5' (re-upload, formatting issues fixed)


John Tracy was glad to be home, visiting the charity auction and realising Lady Penelope's innocent deception had been stressful enough, the Hood only complicated matters further. Releasing a deep sign John allowed his legs to gently push the pool water around while he sat on the edge feeling the cold liquid gently lap at his warm thighs, the material of him swim-shorts moving slightly with the water.

It was approaching dusk and nobody else was home apart from Virgil and their Grandma, Alan and Gordon were still aboard Thunderbird 5 awaiting handover and Scott was away assisting Lady Penelope and Parker retrieve Fab 1 so this moment was his. The sun was setting in the distance casting an orange glow across the property but John's mind wasn't particularly impressed or bothered by the spectacle, instead his insides were twisting and his heart pounding.

Lady Penelope had reached out to him insisting that she needed a mature and well-mannered date for the Charity Auction and feeling John was best suited for the role she insisted and John didn't feel like arguing. Besides, it had only been sold as a quiet auction with the top 1% of the rich elite in attendance and it would be over in less than three hours. Throwing on the custom Tux John could feel in his gut that something wasn't right but he ignored the feeling instead focussing on his social anxiety and trying to keep his mind in check.

Even now the auction was over his mind was churning over the events, how he'd been so stupid not to realise there was a problem developing and the fact that he could barely hold a conversation without offending something.

"I'm such an idiot."

Sighing again John gently eased himself into the water and allowed his body to float, a feeling he was most comfortable with and infact one that he missed. His conscious half registered his older brother sat at the breakfast bar but beyond that thought he didn't really care he was starting to develop a headache.

"I really let her down…"

Despite the fact he saved the day John was fixated on the fact that he had potentially allowed a catastrophic event to happen something he should have prevented right from the moment they arrived. Scrunching his eyes closed he hissed as another image popped into his mind, during dinner he had been speaking to one of the rich elite and accidentally caused offense when inadvertently insulted an older lady and her husband. He had meant well with his comments but nerves had twisted his words and shown inappropriate body language. Penelope had jumped in to turn the situation around but even so John felt he had let her down and embarrassed them both, Penelope had reassured him afterwards that she was so easily offended it's a wonder the waitresses hadn't upset her yet but John still felt nothing but white hot embarrassment flaming through his cheeks.

"John?"

A familiar voice punctured through his melancholy thoughts and he immediately stood upright startled, he soon felt keenly aware of his undressed state when his brain had processed who it was.

"Lady Penelope? Forgive me I thought you would be back in London." John said smoothing his hair back and heading for the poolside where he stood uncomfortably.

"Well I do enjoy visiting paradise and I have a lot of good news for you."

Perplexed John watched her slip off her kitten heels as Parker pulled her up a deckchair, positioning It at the poolside where John was stood waiting for her to continue; dipping her well-manicured toes into the water she continued appearing indifferent to John's appearance although aware of his discomfort.

"You were very well received at the auction particularly as you saved everyone's lives and money, I've been sent dozens of invitations to events around the world and the press are hailing you as a mysterious hero."

"Thank you Lady P that's good to know." John felt some of the anxiety dissipate as she continued.

"I think you did exceptionally well today John, even Lady Cruickshank was singing your praises as she got into her car home." John looked confused. "The lady you offended over the matter of silverware. Looks like you've got quite the fan now."

"Oh… Right yes Lady Cruickshank…"

"John I know you find social situations awkward, that's why I invited you today well that and the fact you're a gentleman I know I'll be safe with you."

John felt his cheeks burn again and hoped the sunset was masking that Parker was rummaging around in the bushes behind Penelope trying to find Sherbert who had made a break for freedom. Penelope smiled and looked down at John who was looking desperately shy like she always remembered him doing when he had been younger, she'd always been particularly fond of him.

"Thank you Lady Penelope."

"Well I ought to be going it's starting to get late. Thank you again John, safe trip back to Thunderbird 5."

John watched as Penelope stood and called out for her driver before disappearing into the house.


End file.
